You Make My Dreams Come True
by ashel-13
Summary: SEQUEL TO MLOONAA! Join Bella, Edward, and the gang as they reunite during college for breaks! Fun, Fluff, Lemons, and of course DTE! OOC, AU, and All Human. Please read Making Love Out Of Nothing At All first!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But on a positive note, I have a pint of chocolate ice cream and a bottle of shitty ass delicious crappy Welches fake champagne. I fucking LOVE that stuff! Who's with me?!**

**Well it's back! Here it is! Finally I have decided to post the sequel to MLOONAA and I really think that this will live up to the fist! I decided to start things out with a bit of a BANG and in true MLOONAA style, wanted to give you a lemon!**

**Thanks so much to all of you that have stuck with me from MLOONAA to Don't Stop Believing, and now onto this. I've missed you guys so much! *tear***

**Now, for the greatly improved sequel! I think there's only one thing left to say, don't you? ON WITH IT….**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

His fingers ghosted down my sternum, soft as a feather, as I lay exposed to him, so he could do whatever he wanted. His sexy smile made my entire body heat, though the temperature outside was getting cooler with each passing day. As his eyes locked into mine, and his fingers continued to mover further down my body, I trembled with anticipation and lust.

"Tell me what you want, Bella," he whispered lovingly, as his normally controlled voice grew deep and husky from his obvious arousal.

"I want to be with you, forever," I told him honestly, reaching my hand up, placing my palm on his hot cheek.

His weight covered me, pressing against me, as his lips met mine in a sweet and gentle kiss, scorching the skin there, sending ripples of fire down every nerve in my body.

My bare chest pressed against his as my back arched and I knew he would be able to feel the effect he was having on me as my taught peaks pushed against his smooth, marble chest. My hands moved to wrap around his neck and his fingers stopped inching down my body, making me moan in frustration. The one place I wanted…_needed_ him to touch, and he was ignoring it.

It was a game he played and I knew it well. Hell, I had even done it to him a few times since we had both left for college. We would go weeks without seeing one another and then, when we were at this point, where the water would get so hot it was about to boil over the pot, we would tease. I loved it…and hated it.

But this wasn't just another weekend that I could drive to visit Edward as Alice and Jasper had some "quality time" in our dorm. It wasn't another quick visit Edward made to my dorm while Alice made sure that she had a place to stay that night. This was the first time we were back home since school started. This was our first Thanksgiving break together.

But _this_ was _not_ the fist time we were about to have sex in his precious Volvo.

He chuckled against my skin, his breath panting against my face as he broke the kiss. I bucked my naked hips up in frustration, making him hiss in response when my hot, wet core came in contact with his very obvious, very large, leaking cock.

I bit my lip as I tried to hold back my cocky smile. If he thought I was being smug, he would surely hold out even longer.

This time his mouth came down, attacking my neck like an animal. Licking and sucking at the skin so that I could practically feel the mark starting to form. I would have to wear a turtleneck for the holiday around Charlie, but I didn't care. It was all so completely worth it the moment his thick shaft started to slide into me.

I moaned out in pleasure as a feral grunt slid past his lips at the feeling of being in my tight, soaked pussy. But this time there was nothing to be smug about. I knew he was having just as much of an effect on me as I was having on him.

The small confines of the car made the position a bit more…interesting, but as I said, this wasn't our first time, and we were fast discovering what worked in the small space.

We were in the backseat, our clothes shed and I was on the bottom, my right foot extending to the opposite side of the car, bent so that it would fit in the space. My left leg was bent and hanging off the seat as my foot pressed to the floor, giving me amazing leverage to lift my hips and meet each one of Edward's delicious thrusts.

The assault on my neck stopped, followed by his hot breath panting against the wet skin with every plunge into me, each one coming with a new force and sense of urgency.

I dug my nails into his back, making him groan out again as the sounds of our breathing, my mews and gasps filled the car where it was parked on the street in the early morning.

Alice had left before me to go home. Jasper came to pick her up, and her suitcases filled with clothes. She was convinced she would need them, leaving me alone to lock up the dorm and wait with my duffle bag for Edward to come for me.

This was inevitable. We had been all over each other since he'd stepped out of that famous silver car and walked over toward me.

I ran to him, hurling myself in his arms, not caring about the looks we were attracting. I was engaged to the hottest guy those girls had ever seen, and dammit, I was going to show that he was mine!

We kissed as he held me up, my legs wrapped around his slender waist, and he wasn't so innocent either. His hands had roamed from my back, down to cup my ass as we continued our public display of affection.

The car ride was hard for both of us. We hadn't seen each other in three weeks and his hand kept creeping up my thigh, before palming at my crotch, cupping and rubbing me through my jeans.

In response I attacked his neck, massaging the bulge that was forming in his jeans. It was only when I was unzipping them, that he stopped me, claiming that he didn't want to crash his precious car before he could "tear into that tight, wet, pussy".

So, we tried, and failed, to behave ourselves for the car ride, until he parked his Volvo on the street, close to my house, about three driveways down. It was two thirty in the morning, so we were pretty safe. And as soon as the engine was stopped, the clothes had come off.

Edward shifted himself in me, thrusting deeply; hitting my g spot with delicious accuracy that brought me back to the present with a scream.

He continued to drill in and out of me without mercy as I bucked my hips to meet him each time.

"Oh god!" I was chanting over and over again, with a few mixes of "Edward!" and "Fuck!" thrown in. The way his body felt made all rational thought fly out the window.

Speaking of window, my right foot was pressed firmly against the backseat window, my lips moving as pleasure coursed through my body. My toes curled and uncurled as pleasure shot into me with each thrust.

With one final thrust and a scream, (which probably woke the neighbors) we came together, slowly spinning down from the cloud we had shot up to as Edward's movements didn't cease, but merely slowed to a paced rocking, letting us ride out our orgasms.

A content "Mmmm," was the only sound I could make as my breathing slowed itself, but never went down completely.

Edward chuckled and muttered, "I agree," into the crook of my neck. He started to kiss the skin there, before moving down farther, until he reached my breasts.

"Edward," I moaned as he sucked on the top of one.

"Hmm?" he asked, slightly distracted by what he was doing.

"You need to not do that. I don't think your poor Volvo could take another round tonight," I told him, but already I could feel the building of my arousal.

"But I missed you," he whispered before kissing my nipple and making it harden. "Mmm, and I missed this effect." With that, he took the hardened bud between his teeth and gently bit it.

"God damn!" I shouted out. "Edward!"

He dropped the peak from his mouth with a chuckle and said, "Fine, fine. No more tonight." He sat up on his elbows, looking down at me. "But once you're at my house tomorrow for dinner, don't think I'll be so accommodating."

"No?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"No," he said, leaning down to give me a chaste kiss. "Tomorrow, you will be mine for the entire night," his voice was already deepening and he brought his mouth to my ear to whisper the next bit. "And I will ram my cock in and out of you until neither one of us can move. Tomorrow I will show you pleasure like you've never known before and make you beg for me to stay in you. Tomorrow you _will_ have the hardest orgasm of your life, and your cum will seep from that sweet little cunt and stain each surface I decide to have you on."

Forgetting what I had said about his Volvo, I whimpered, wanting nothing more than to have him do that to me right that instant. Fuck the Volvo, it was only a car! His little speech made him harden in me, and that wasn't helping.

"Ah ah ah," he tsked at me. "No more tonight, my love."

With that, he slid out of me and picked up the jeans that had landed on the center console. I let my legs spread to give him room to sit as he pulled the jeans up his naked body. His hard cock was big enough for him to have difficulty zipping the denim and the sight made me lick my lips, wishing that he would wear jeans and be aroused for the rest of time.

"Can I help you, Miss Swan?" he asked, grinning cockily at me.

"I think you already have, but if you're offering seconds…I wouldn't be opposed," I retorted as I situated myself and climbed onto his lap.

"Are you trying to seduce me, love?" he questioned, leaning in to capture my lips as my hands tangled in his silky bronze hair.

After the kiss, another round didn't begin, but Edward picked up the bra lying on the backseat's floor and slid it up my arms, lovingly. He picked up the discarded shirt and slipped it on over my head. He laid me down and slid his black boxer briefs up my legs, ignoring my curious look as he did so. Then, he guided the denim of my jeans up my hips, zipping and buttoning them.

He kissed me again gently before saying, "You need to put your hair in a pony tail, it's a little frazzled."

I nodded and leaned in to kiss him.

We slipped back into our seats he turned the car on, the fogged windshield and windows clearing with a click of the defrost button, and he drove down the three driveways before pulling into mine.

It was like being in high school again, only a million times better. He walked me to my front porch, carrying my duffle bag. The light on the outside of the porch was still on, and I silently thanked Charlie. It allowed me to look at the perfection that was Edward Cullen.

"Can't you just spend the night here?" I asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes. I knew he wouldn't try anything in Charlie's house…yet. I just wanted to feel him hold me after being apart for so long.

"You know Charlie won't approve of that," he said. Charlie was still unaware of our engagement. Edward wanted to wait to tell my dad until he had a ring, not wanting his unexpected proposal to make him think that it was something he just decided to do on a whim.

I pouted, but nodded my head before I felt him envelop me in his arms. "I love you," I murmured into his chest.

"I love you too, Bella," he whispered before kissing the top of my head. "Cheer up, my love. We'll see each other tomorrow and we'll have all of tomorrow night."

With that comforting (and arousing) thought, we said our goodnights and I unlocked the small house as Edward went to his freshly defiled car. I took off my shoes, and stumbled up to my room after leaving a note for Charlie saying that I was home. I wouldn't want to wake him tonight, he needed his rest.

And from the sound of it, I would need mine for tomorrow night.

* * *

**THE VOLVO! It finally happened! I know all of you were waiting for it in MLOONAA and I only ended it with the suggestion that that's what they were doing, but now you have an actual lemon for it! I thought it was a very fitting way to start my new and improved sequel. **

**Don't worry! It will get more fun and fluffy! I have four more chapters done for this, but work will be kicking my ass this month so I don't know how often I can update. I won't beg for reviews, but they are my muse. YOU are my muse and hearing from you guys makes me want to write more!**

**I am very happy with this so far! I really think it has the essence of MLOONAA and I want to keep it that way. So, if you're expecting drama, that's just not my style…lol.**

**Can't wait til next time!**

**ashel-13**


End file.
